


Unforgettable

by savannahrunes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahrunes/pseuds/savannahrunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus had lived for so long, Christmases tended to blur into one. But this Christmas, the first one with Max around, was unforgettable for it's own simplicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Shadowhunters secret Santa on tumblr! It could've been so better but I wanted to publish it today, on Christmas! Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoy this even a little.

It was a pretty chaotic morning.

Magnus was trying to wrap up his conversation with his client on the phone, whilst simultaneously feeding Max and trying to sort out what Christmas present he should buy Alec this year whilst hiding the computer from his boyfriend, who was pacing around the room on the phone to Jace about arrangements for next week.

He couldn’t believe Christmas was next week, and that another year with Alec had flown by like nothing. So much had happened again, and this time they had a new addition to the family. It seemed kind of surreal that for the first time in his many years of living, Magnus would be spending Christmas time with a child of his own.

For the past couple of years, he and Alec had been spending Christmas at the Institute, which in itself was a massive thing for him. Just a few years ago he never would’ve imagined that he would eventually be spending the holidays with a group of Shadowhunters, a race who had always despised and distrusted people like him, and even be welcomed into their family the way he had been. It was amazing to see the changing attitudes of the Nephilim, though it still surprised him how hard and fast he’d fallen in love with one.

Beside him, Max gurgled, his face beaming up at Magnus. He was so cute, with his chubby cheeks and adoring smile. Magnus’s heart swelled with love for the baby, and despite the stress of the morning so far, he smiled.

Having finally finished with his client on the phone, he hung up and focused on finishing giving Max his breakfast, quickly shutting the laptop as Alec sat down next to him.

“Yes, Jace, so get here at around midday? I’m not letting Izzy anywhere near the kitchen this year, I won’t have a repeat of the burnt turkey incident of last Christmas.”

For reasons that he couldn’t work out, he and Alec had volunteered to have Christmas at their apartment this year. Robert and Maryse were both in Idris for business, since Christmas was not a Shadowhunter holiday and business was not stopped because of it, so neither of the Lightwood parents would be in New York to celebrate with their children. Clary would’ve spent the day with her mom and Luke, but they were on vacation in England, so there were only the three Lightwood siblings and their partners actually around for Christmas.

Having to organise the food and presents and everything was proving to be harder than Magnus had realised, especially with the already stressful enough life of raising a child. It had been a crazy year, and a crazy week was still to come, but he was loving every minute of it.

“Okay, okay. See you soon.” Alec hung up the phone, and put it on the table, letting out a sigh. “Whose idea was it to have Christmas here again?”

Magnus laughed a little. “I distinctly remember it being yours, darling.”

Alec groaned, but he smiled at the same time and placed kiss on Magnus’s lips. It was chaste but sweet, and Magnus smiled into it.  
When they broke apart, Alec picked up Max from his chair and scooped him into his arms, making him giggle. Magnus loved seeing the two of them together, loved the way Alec’s beautiful eyes lit up when he looked at the boy, the love in them.

Magnus looked at the two of them together, and his heart swelled again, because this was his family, his home. He’d never had something like this, something so secure and comforting that he loved with everything. It was new, but it was equally one of the best feelings he’d ever experienced.  
He wouldn’t give it up for the world

 

 

Christmas morning, and the two of them were woken at 5am by Max’s crying.

From beside him, Alec groaned. They were almost used to waking up in the middle of the night by now, but it was still hard every time. Magnus was sure his sleep schedule would now be permanently screwed up, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.  
They’d already been woken up once that night, and Alec had been the one to get out of bed, so Magnus figured it was his turn. He slid out of the warmth of their bed and padded into Max’s room, adjacent to theirs. Max was lying his cot, his cries filling the room. Magnus scooped him up and held his to his chest, rubbing his back to soothe him.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, Blueberry.” Max’s crying was stopping, it seemed like he just wanted to be held more than anything. “It’s Christmas, Max.” He only realised that it actually was Christmas after he’d said the words. “It’s Christmas,” he repeated. Max’s first Christmas.

When Max had settled down again, Magnus left him in his cot and checked that Alec had put Max’s presents under the tree when he had gotten up earlier. He also carefully placed Alec’s present alongside them, smiling as he went back into their bedroom.

Alec was still awake, albeit a bit groggy as Magnus leant down and kissed him on the forehead. “Merry Christmas, love.”

“M’rry Chris’mas” Alec mumbled, his voice muffled by the sheets.  
Magnus smiled and got back into their bed, lying next to his boyfriend for another few hours.

 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Clary and Jace called in unison as they stepped into the apartment and out from the cold. They came bearing gifts in their hands and smiles on their faces.

It had been snowing outside, and there were snowflakes in Clary’s fiery hair and Jace’s golden locks. Clary’s pale cheeks were rosy from the cold.

“Yes, yes, merry Christmas,” said Magnus as he ushered them in. Isabelle had already arrived and was chatting with Alec, and Simon had come shortly afterwards. It was nice to have the whole gang of people back together.

Isabelle sat with Max on her lap, who looked delighted in his brand new outfit which Magnus had chosen as one of his many presents. He had even more from his aunts and uncles already under the tree, waiting to be opened.  
Clary and Jace put their presents with the rest and joined Izzy, Simon and Alec on the couch. Everyone has that dash of liveliness that only really came about during the holiday season.

Max made some baby noises when Magnus reentered, sounding happy. Izzy laughed. “I think he wants his daddy, Magnus,” she said.

She handed him over to Magnus and he gurgled, tugging on his glittery shirt. “See, Alec, he already takes after me with his affinity for glitter.”

Alec shook his head. “Let’s hope not. I don't think that I could take having two glitter fiends around the house.”

“You love it really.”

Alec just smirked, his gorgeous blue eyes full of fondness. Max giggled and continued to be fascinated by the glitter.

Clary piped up from her place on the sofa. “Do you need any help in the kitchen, by the way?” She asked, her politeness shining through. He was sure that the thought hadn’t even occurred to Jace yet, knowing the golden haired boy.

“It’s fine for the moment, biscuit. We thought we’d do gifts first and then eat afterwards?”

“Sounds good to me,” she replied, her green eyes gleaming.

They opened Max’s presents first, adding to the mound of presents that Alec and Magnus had given him earlier. He got more toys and clothes, and seemed delighted by the whole thing.

Alec and Magnus had also exchanged presents earlier that morning. From his boyfriend, he'd received new books that he'd specifically asked for, but having lived so long, Magnus had never been one for material gifts. He much preferred memories that meant something rather than presents, and that morning watching his son enjoy his first Christmas was the best present he could possibly have received.

Alec, being a Shadowhunter, wasn't a big one for presents either, and usually Magnus got him clothes to spruce his wardrobe up just a little bit. But for some reason he was feeling particularly sentimental this year and had gotten Alec a witchlight, but one that he'd enchanted to glow in different colours. He'd written a tag with the words ‘a reminder of the good times and the bad, and how we will always pull through. Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.’

Alec had nearly cried when he'd opened it, but had managed to hold it together.

From the rest of their ‘family’ he got some clothes from Jace and Clary and Isabelle and Simon had chipped in together to get him and Alec a new coffee machine to replace the one he'd bought all those years ago when they'd first started dating. The thing had sentimental value, but it was nearly falling apart with Alec’s virtually constant use of it, so they welcomed the present graciously.

“We should get dinner started,” said Alec, leaving Max being entertained by his Uncle Jace and gesturing for Magnus to follow.

“We should start with the turkey.”

“Okay,” Magnus replied. “Where is it?”

Alec whirled on him. “What do you mean, where is it? I thought you bought it on Wednesday.”

Silence. “I thought you bought it.”

Magnus knew Alec too well; he could almost see his stress levels rising. Before he could spout a ramble of pure panic, he clicked his fingers and a turkey appeared on the table, accompanied with a sigh of relief from Alec. “It's a good job that I'm magic, isn't it?”

Alec grinned back at him. “I do love you, you know that?”

The rest of the prep went fairly harmlessly, thank god. Clary and Simon wandered in to help, as did Isabelle but her brother firmly refused to let her near the food, which was definitely a good idea. She mock pouted about it, but she seemed very happy to stay in the living room with her nephew as he played with his new toys.

Their meal, too, was practically flawless. The food tasted a lot better than their burnt stuff of last year, which Isabelle of course vehemently denied, but she was caught asking for seconds and thirds. Max sat at the head of table, which he looked very pleased about. Jace proceeded to tell awful cracker jokes for the entire meal, which made no one laugh but Clary and Max, but though Alec rolled his eyes a lot Magnus could see the smile that was shining on his face.

Magnus had not felt so domestic in such a long time, but minus the turkey incident there was nothing out of the ordinary about their day. They had come together as a family and exchanged presents and had dinner and it was all so mundane, yet at the same time slightly wonderful. The laughter that filled their apartment was true and plentiful, and though he had never once in his life felt remotely normal, this was possibly as close as he'd come. It was good to escape the stress of life as a warlock, and he could feel that Alec felt the same about escaping being a Shadowhunter for the day.

“So, Magnus, how many Christmases have you lived through now?” Asked Izzy as they settled down, their stomachs full. “Does it not get boring, doing the same thing every year?"

“I've had more Christmases than I can count, some of them amazing and some terrible. I think I once spent Christmas on the run from a band of angry mermaids, that was definitely one of the weirder ones. And I've slept the entire way through a couple of Christmases because I was so hung over from Christmas Eve.”

What he didn't say was this: the best Christmases were the ones that were memorable for some reason. Otherwise they all sort of blended into one.

But this Christmas was memorable in so many ways. It was his first Christmas as a father, and his son’s first Christmas.

And looking down on his new family, which oddly enough consisted mostly of Shadowhunters, he knew that he definitely would remember this Christmas for many years to come.

 


End file.
